


Przestępstwo

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Z "Przyjaciółmi" za pan brat [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: brak bety, inspirowane s07e11 "Przyjaciół"
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wracając do domu, Dean chce tylko chwili spokoju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przestępstwo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.  
> Zainteresowanych jaką sceną z "Przyjaciół" było to inspirowane, odsyłam tutaj: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdiG3pSavqU.

Wracając do bunkra Dean nie marzył o niczym więcej, tylko o chwili spokoju od wszystkich nadnaturalnych rzeczy. Tylko, że w momencie, w którym do niego wszedł, zastając swojego brata i Castiela na podłodze, jedzących z niej jakieś ciasto, trochę go zamurowało.

— Możemy to wyjaśnić — powiedział zażenowany Sam, a Castiel wyglądał na naprawdę winnego.

Starszy Winchester patrzył to na młodszego brata, to na Casa, po czym wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął widelec z kieszeni, dołączając do nich.

— To co jemy? — spytał.

I rozumiał ich zachowanie. Naprawdę. W końcu, zmarnowanie tak dobrego ciasta, byłoby przestępstwem. A on, według nieba, był bardzo prawym człowiekiem.

 


End file.
